Lonley
by crimson-rose-04
Summary: Anna Lee just came back from America after 4 years. After not being accepted in the girls' volleyball team there she joins Karasuno as the assistant coach for the boy's team. there she will meet rivaling teams. will love bloom or will she be forever lonely. Kuroo X OC
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **HELLO THANKS FOR CHECKING OUT MY NEW HAIKYUU! FANFICTION! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE ENJOY MY OC!**

Anna was walking out of the airport, waiting for her uncle to pick her up. Ittetus takeda, he was a teacher at Karasuno Highschool. She was supposed to be attending as a transfer student this semester. As she was walking out of the airport she got a buzz from her phone.

 **From: Uncle**

 **To: Anna**

 **Hey! I'm so sorry, I'm going to be late. Something happened at school and i can't make it in time. Please forgive me! I'm such a bad uncle!**

Anna just stared at her phone. She could practically hear him crying.

 **From: Anna**

 **To: Uncle**

 **It's fine, i will wait at the library a few miles away. I will take the train there,**

 **From: Uncle**

 **To: Anna**

 **Alright. I'm so sorry I'll be there in an hour!**

Anna closed her phone and shook her head. She was so used to her uncle's lateness. Her father and uncle were very alike. Sometimes they didn't show up at all. She would always remember that one time when her dad left her at the park at 10. She had to walk the dark streets by herself. She walked into the train station and a ticket. She headed to the library with all her luggage. On the train she took a seat near the entrance because she doesn't like crowds. When the train stopped at the firs stop an old lady walked in with groceries. Anna obviously gave up her seat and offered to hold her groceries. The old lady declined and got off at the next stop. Anna wait 2 more stops and got off at the library.

The library had a small cafe in it so Anna decided to get coffee while reading a book. As she was sitting there minding her own business a orange haired boy came and bumped her, causing her to spill her coffee all over. Her white shirt had been stained brown, she had somehow moved the book in time so there was no damaged.

"Ah! Im so sorry! Please let me help you!"

Anna was very anger, however no one like an angry Anna so she calmed herself down. She got up and used the napkin she got to wipe off what she could from her shirt. The orange hair boy kept apologizing while giving her napkins. As Anna was cleaning herself off a silver haired male came over and yelled at him.

"I'm so sorry about my Junior, Please let me buy you a new shirt and coffee." he said.

"It's fine i have more shirts, as for the coffee i was just about done with it. Anna said with a smile. The silver haired boy just looked at her, with a light pink hue painted on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry again." then he walked off. After the whole spill accident Anna went to go change. She returned the book and went to get a new one. This time she felt like reading some manga, on her way there she got a buzz.

 **From: Uncle**

 **to : Anna**

 **Hey I'm here! I'm outside in the parking lot. And I brought your favorite, peach milk!**

After reading the text message Anna speed walked to the car. Just the thought of Peach Milk made her so happy. When Anna got to the car Takeda got out to help her with her bags. Then Anna and Takeda got into the car and drove off. In the car Anna drank her peach milk happily.

"Sorry for the wait! Are you alright?"

"Don't worry uncle i can manage by myself."

"Are you excited for your new school?"

"Yeah, really excited."

After the small talk Anna got really tired. She was really excited about this new school. Maybe she could make new friends, and maybe join the volleyball club. After staring out into the streets, Anna got really tired and drifted off to sleep.

 **HOPED YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE SEND FEEDBACK, AND ENJOY! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **WELCOME BACK TO THE STORY! THANKS FOR GIVING IT A TRY AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I COULD DO TO MAKE IT BETTER.**

"Hello everyone my name is Anna Lee, nice to meet you."

Anna greeted everyone as she stood in front of the class. The class was pretty large and everyone was staring at her. She didn't really like people so she mostly avoided eye contact.

"Ok, well Anna you can go and have a seat next to Yamaguchi in the back row."

"Ok." she said in a monotone voice she headed to her new seat and sat down. After sitting down she took notes and continued class.

After class Anna had to go to the teachers offices ( **IDK WHAT IT'S CALLED)** to give her uncle his lunch. She walked into the room and saw her uncle talking to a blond male with a headband. "Hello uncle. I brought you your lunch."

"Oh! Thanks i totally forgot!" he said, "Oh yeah! This is Ukai-sensei. He is the volleyball coach."

"Hello."

"I was just asking him if you could join the team."

"He tells me your very good!" Ukai said enthusiastically.

"..."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"..."

"Well let's see what you can do! See me after class in the gym, and we will see how great you actually are."

"Ok."

"Oh she speaks!"

"Haha! Come on Anna, it's time for lunch."

Anna bid her farewell to her uncle and coach Ukai and went back to class. Ugh what an annoying teacher! Anna thought to herself. (What most people don't know is that Anna has a bad personality. She is really good at hiding it because she doesn't talk much.) On her way to class she accidently bumped into a very large and muscular teacher.

"Tsk" Anna has accidently let her bad personality slip. She had done this every so often, and this was one of the reasons she didn't have many friends.

"What a disrespectful child!"

"I'm sorry.."

"Ugh. I don't have time for you." Then he stomped off. Well it was more like waddled because he was so muscular that it was hard to walk. In Anna's mind he looked like a giant gorilla. Anna walked back to class and sat in her spot. She finished her lunch in peace and got ready in her next next class was English, she wouldn't have any trouble in that class because she was fluent. She took out her note book and started doodling. ( **IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW ANNA SPENT 4 YEARS IN AMERICA.)** she started drawing circle, those circles turned to volleyballs and that became a whole game with plays with wings. If you couldn't tell Anna really liked to draw.

"...na, …..nna …..Anna!"

Anna's head shot up! "Yes!"

"Read the next part!"

"Um where are we?"

Earlier she had found out that the teacher she had bumped into was her new english teacher along with gym teacher.

"Well if you were paying attention to my class you would know! If you think you are so good at english why don't you show me. Read from one of the further pages… humm go to page 160 and read the page."

"Wow picking on the new kid." everyone thought, " wait! 160 that's advanced level stuff!"

"The white flowers withered away. Only the brown bleek branches remained. This set the mood for a cold and gloomy season. Winter." Anna read with no emotion. "wow teach this is really advanced."

"...I…" the teacher was stunned silent. The whole la was quiet for once and just stared at her.

"What!" they all screamed.

"..." Anna just sat down and and continued her drawing.

"Class work on page 5! I'll be back. That includes you too miss lee!"

"..." she turned to page 5 and worked on it. It was really simple stuff. They were learning to read and write double letter words. (ex: Letters, Stopped, Etc.) Anna finished the page in 3 minutes and went back to drawing.

"You like volleyball?"

Anna looked over to her left to see who was talking to her. It was a boy with dark green hair and freckles. He was cute, you don't usually see japanese people with freckles. He kinda reminded her of a puppy with his head tilted like that.

"Hello! Im yamaguchi."

"Hi… i'm Anna."

"Wow thats a great drawing! It's very accurate."

"Thanks," Anna said. " you play volleyball?"

"Yeah me and Tsukki!"

"Tsukki?"

"Yeah, his real name is Tsukishima."

"Pftt! Tsukki.."

Upon hearing his name, tsukishima walked over.

"Oi! Yamaguchi don't go telling people my nicknames!"

"Oops sorry Tsukki!"

"Pftt…" Yamaguchi and tsukishima just looked at her for a long time. "Pftt….. Hahahahahah" Anna laughed for a good minute. " you guys are funny."

They both smiled (Yes even tsukki) "she's really pretty" they though.

 **TIME SKIP**

At the gym entrance:

Anna walked in the gym waiting for the coach. She was getting bored so she decided to set up the gym. It felt like forever (which has only been 5 minutes) so she decided to practice. Anna played as an all-rounder meaning she could play any possision, but she was best in defense. She had been practicing her spikes when the door opened. She didn't notice the three third years sitting on the bench watching her play. Right as the door opened the first years walked in. Anna still somehow didn't notice, she threw the ball high, ran to set it in the air and jumped really high for the average 5ft person. She put about half force and shove the ball into the ground.

"Wow!" hinata yelled.

Anna froze. She slowly turned around and saw everyone staring at her. Just then Coach Ukai walked in.

"Great timing lets see you play."

 **TIME SKIP**

(she basically did the same thing)

Ukai sat there with his mouth open no one in volleyball history could receive, serve, and spike all in one. She was a one man, or in this case a one woman team.

"Your in!"

Anna smirked and looked at the guys " I'm Anna Lee, nice to meet you, glad to be on the team."

 **THANKS FOR READING… I DON'T KNOW HOW TO END THIS… SO, UH… BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Hey guys… I'm back? Let's get started.**

 **Anna's POV:**

It's been a week scene I've been the manager. Everything goes fine, I analyze them and help them out when needed, but its been really boring, I want to play! I only observe! I want to play! As I was complaining my name snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Anna!"

"Yes."

"We need you to fill in, were going to need 3 setters to speed up the processes."

"Ok…"

"Ok separate the boys into 3 groups and get going on training, I'm going to smoke."

"I don't think that's what you're doing, but ok…" See, I could tell that the coach and your uncle had a little thing going on. I found out when you found one of his head bands and work apron in your uncle's room.

"What do you mean?" Ukai looked at me with questioning eyes.

"I think you know." Anna said with a blank face.

Ukai blushed, " Whatever just get to practice!" and walked off. After, I proceeded to separate the boys into threes.

"Good Morning everyone. Let's start practice." All that she got in reply was the squeaking of shoes and yelling Hinata and Kagayama.

I sighed, this is going to be a long day. I grabbed a ball from the rack and smashed it to the ground, successfully making a very loud noise. Everyone's head turned towards me.

"good, now that I have everyone's attention… Ukai is… Busy, so I will be in charge for a bit. We are going to split off into groups of three, we are going to do this a little bit differently than just counting off. Firstly I am going to have Kagayama, and Suga-sempai come up. Good, ok so now they are going to take turns picking roughly 3 people. Suga-sempai you first."

"Uh ok… well… I guess… I pick… Daichi." He said with slightly tinted cheeks, as daichi walked to him. Cute I ship! I thought.

"Ok next is Kagayama."

"Asahi-sempai…" was all he said, as Asahi walked over to him with his hand behind his neck.

"suga go on."

"Ok… I'll take Ennoshita."

"I'll take Tanaka." I kind of just looked at him, _wow so formal._

It went on like this for the next 5 minutes. With a few minor tweaks to the teams we could finally start practice. On my team was Tsukishima, Hinata and Narita. On suga-sempai's team was Daichi, Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Nishinoya-sempai. And finally on Kagayama's team is asahi, tanaka-sempai and Yamaguchi.

"Alright, so… direction, setters you will set to your partners and also help them to improve their sets and serves. GO." Everyone split to their side of the gym while, I went outside with my group. We practiced for a while switching setters and serving to each other.

 **Ukai's POV:**

Takeda's niece is very sharp, she has only been here for a week and she already knows about me and Takeda. She is very observant, not to mention talented. She can play volley ball better than anyone I've meet, I heard that she passed English very easily. She can draw, she made a plan on how to make the boys better on her second day. I guess the only flaw of hers was her social skills.

I walked into the teacher's room and sat down by a sleeping Takeda. I came really late because I was observing Anna's leadership skills, so I guess he fell asleep. Usually after practice we will have a snack together and talk about how our days went but we had to schedule a little earlier because his niece was here. I played with his hair as he slept peacefully on his arms. He looks so happy for some reason, I wonder if something good happened? As I said that I look at the piece of paper in his hands.

"WHAT!"

"What! What happened!?" My beautiful angel woke up from his slumber.

"We are having a practice match with Nekoma!?"

"oh my sweet Keishin, you don't even know of the hookup I've got." I blushed. He's never used my first name so it was kind of a surprise. So after I came back to, which was a couple of seconds, I answered back.

"oh my sweet baby! I will have to get you the best gift ever! Come on lets go tell the others!" I said as I proceed to kiss him on the lips! Takeda was a blushing mess.

"come on, lets go." I said as I pulled him out the door.

 **Ok…so Ukai is a little OC, but it's cute so I'm leaving it. See you next time.**


End file.
